Omeletters for Winter
by Mallobaude
Summary: Winter is coming! In order to impress her sister during an impromptu visit to Beacon Academy, Weiss decides to make Winter a delicious home cooked breakfast. There was only one problem. Weiss couldn't cook. Luckily there was somebody who might be able to help her out with that. Part of the Letters to Winter universe.
1. Omeletters for Winter

Weiss was in a panic.

The clicking of heels sounded as she strode down the halls of Beacon with a purpose. Moving as quickly as her short legs could carry her, she had only one destination in mind. She knew where her friends and her boyfriend were gathered today. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon, so studying and training were out of the question. No, they were all in the library playing that ridiculous "strategy" game involving a game board and stupid cards with which to spring traps upon your unsuspecting opponents.

Shoving the doors open, Weiss announced her presence as she entered the library. "Winter is coming!"

A room full of faces turned to look at her. Slowly but surely it dawned on her that her friends were not the only people in the library. There were others there, and some were in fact trying to study. The old librarian gave her a silent, but nasty looking glare which was enough to let Weiss know to keep her voice down.

Her cheeks flushed red for a moment before she continued toward the table at which her friends sat. "Winter is coming," she repeated, this time in a much quieter volume.

Yang placed the hand of cards she held facedown onto the table before looking up at the girl. "Uh... Weiss? It's not even Fall yet."

Weiss gave her a curious look before the words clicked in her mind. "No, not _that_ Winter. My sister!"

"Oh! Your sister's coming back to Beacon?" Ruby said excitedly. "Awesome! So much has happened since the last time she was here!"

That was absolutely true. So much had happened not only in academic life. New students had arrived from academies all over the world for the upcoming Vytal Festival. Weiss and her teammates continued their war against the White Fang and the criminals who they collaborated with. But what was most personal for Weiss was the fact that she was no longer a single young woman. For the first time in her life, she had a boyfriend.

Weiss understood that Winter was one of the driving forces behind her and Jaune becoming a couple. It had been Winter who "encouraged" them to be honest with one another about their secrets. It had been Winter to challenge and force Weiss to acknowledge the foreign and unrecognizable feelings in her heart. Winter had deciphered those feelings long before Weiss ever had. She had so much to thank her older sister for.

And now she was coming here. Coming to see her and Jaune for the first time since officially becoming an item. She would normally want to impress the girl who was her idol. The fact that Winter would be coming here to see Jaune as well, to check up on their relationship and make sure he was treating her right, made this doubly important for the heiress. Everything had to go perfectly during Winter's visit.

"Yes," Weiss said knowingly. "And that is why we must all make sure to put our best feet forward and ensure that she is thoroughly impressed by what she sees."

"So when's she coming?" Jaune asked from his own spot at the table.

"Tomorrow."

Her boyfriend's eyes widened and his face paled. "T-tomorrow?"

"Yes." She could understand Jaune's panic with this being thrust upon him on such short notice. "I only just found out myself today. I came here immediately after learning of her impending arrival."

One disadvantage of using traditional mail for correspondence was time. The letter which Weiss had received from Winter today must have been sent out a few days ago. Winter's plans had been in the making for some time now, but such plans were only received by Weiss just now. It was an inconvenience for sure, but one that she would just have to put up with. One which they would triumph over. Together.

"Okay," the boy said as he stood from his seat, all but abandoning the game for this more important matter. "What's the plan?"

Weiss was happy to see Jaune be in such a panic over Winter's visit, as odd as that might have sounded. It meant that he cared for her sister's opinion of him. It meant he respected her. He wanted her approval. To be honest, Winter's approval was the only validation that Weiss needed for her relationship with Jaune. Not her mother's, and certainly not her father's. Impressing Winter was the one and only priority when it came to her family.

"She will be arriving tomorrow morning, at zero seven hundred hours," she said, using Winter's own military vernacular. "Therefore, I propose we prepare an unforgettable breakfast to greet her. After all, people are more easily appeased when their stomachs are filled."

Jaune nodded. "Right. That makes sense. Where are we going to go to eat?"

Apparently Jaune had misunderstood her. "We are not going anywhere," she clarified. "We will be preparing this meal with our own hands." Weiss bit down on her lips, feeling nervous about what she was about to say next. "I will be preparing it for her."

Jaune seemed to relax just a little bit, seeing how Weiss had taken control of the situation. "Okay. So what are you going to make her?"

And therein lay the problem. Weiss Schnee had never cooked a day in her life. "I... was hoping that you might be able to help me with that."

Her boyfriend's face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh? How?"

Weiss' leg twisted back and forth as she spun her heel against the floor nervously. "I was hoping that you might be able to teach me to make something..." she said softly. "Since... I figured you might know how. Growing up with seven sisters..."

Confusion turned to understanding as a small smile played on Jaune's lips. "Ah, I got it now. I mean..." he started as his hand drifted up to scratch his cheek. "I'm not master chef or anything. But I guess I know my way around a kitchen. Kind of."

That was good enough for Weiss. It was certainly more experience than she had. "Excellent. Do you have anything in mind that might impress Winter?"

"Cookies!" Ruby shouted.

"No! Pancakes!" Nora shouted even louder and with more fervor.

Silence followed and Weiss looked over to Yang, expecting that she would add some ridiculous suggestion of her own. It never came. "What?" the blonde asked.

"Really?" Weiss asked incredulously. "Nothing?"

"I dunno. I guess I'd just go for some nice unhealthy cereal loaded with sugar."

Idiots. They were all idiots. "Thank you for being so very helpful."

Yang winked, pointing a single finger gun in her direction. "Any time."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss focused her attention back on Jaune. "So?"

He shrugged lightly. "Something too simple would be off-putting," he reasoned. "Things like simple bacon and eggs are something anyone can do." Weiss suppressed the frown from forming on her lips. She couldn't do simple bacon and eggs. But then she saw how Jaune's face lit up with realization. "What about omelettes?"

"Omelettes..." she pondered aloud.

While Weiss had enjoyed the breakfast food before, their creation was an absolute mystery to her. To Weiss, that folded egg dish filled with all sorts of meats, cheeses and vegetables might as well have been some exotic and foreign Vacuan cuisine that one could only obtain in a fancy restaurant or hotel. Yes, that would do nicely.

"What kinds of ingredients might Winter like?" he asked. "Ham? Bacon? Cheese? Tomato? Peppers?"

The bombardment of ingredients made Weiss' head hurt. And there were still plenty more on Jaune's mind which he still hadn't said yet. She would need some time to think, and held up her hand for him to stop. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there," she told him. "For now I just need to know how to make the thing."

"Sure. When did you want to-"

Jaune was cut off as Weiss stepped over and grabbed him by the hand, tugging him along after her. "Kitchen," she said curtly. "Now."

He offered no resistance as he allowed himself to be pulled by her, her short legs working overtime once more. "Yes, dear," he smiled.

* * *

When Jaune stepped into Beacon's kitchen, he couldn't help but feel a little bit intimidated. It was massive. A place responsible for feeding the many aspiring huntsmen who worked and fought on their stomachs. They had to provide healthy and nutritious meals for those who put their lives on the line every day. As such, the quality and variety of the ingredients available were second to none.

After a little rummaging around to find the necessary equipment, Jaune laid out a bowl and several utensils on the counter. A frying pan was set on the stove top. "So," he started. "Making an omelette."

Weiss nodded to him. "Right."

"First thing we want to do is figure out just what we want to make." His next destination was the refrigerator. Opening the door, a world of possibilities opened with it. "We don't need to pick out what Winter would like right now, so let's just make something that we want."

Going through the vast variety of foods in the refrigerator, Jaune noticed a few right away. That ham steak could be cut up into small pieces to provide a good meat for the omelette. Cheddar cheese was always a winner. Tomato and onion sounded good as well, and would provide something halfway healthy for the fatty and oily meal.

Putting the items on the counter next to him, he saw how Weiss watched him with her arms folded across her chest. "This seems like a lot."

Jaune shrugged. "Nah, not really. I mean, kinda? But it'll be worth it. Trust me."

"You're the expert."

He wasn't really. But he was more of an expert than she was.

"And finally, the one necessary ingredient," he stated as he pulled out a carton of eggs.

Weiss nodded. "Indeed."

"Right. So, let's start. Before we do anything, we want to make sure the pan is nice and prepped. The bane of any egg dish is it sticking to the frying pan. Some people use butter, but it doesn't work too well in my experience. A nice cooking spray will prevent the eggs from sticking."

He proceeded to take the can and spray down the pan. He noticed how Weiss watched him intently. Taking in his every movement. Studying him. She was eager to learn.

"What's next?"

"Next, we're going to crack the eggs into the bowl. You ever crack an egg before?"

Weiss shook her head. "Of course not. I had people to do that for me."

In hindsight maybe it _was_ a dumb question. Of course the Schnee family probably had a plethora of gourmet chefs at their disposal. Jaune suddenly felt self-conscious of his own abilities and how Weiss would compare them to her meals back in Atlas.

"Okay. Here, you go like this," he said as he grabbed an egg. "And then you gently but firmly tap it against the rim of the bowl." After a swift strike a fissure was made in the egg's shell, and he finished cracking it open before dumping its contents into the bowl.

"Gently but firmly?" she asked. "That doesn't make sense."

In a way she was right. Jaune knew what he meant by the words, but to someone like her they wouldn't make any sense. It was the kind of thing she had to learn through experience.

"You try," he said as he handed her an egg.

Weiss accepted the egg, but looked nervous. "Are you sure?"

The same nervousness crept into her voice. It was adorable. "I'm sure. I'll be with you every step of the way."

As Weiss stood in front of the bowl, Jaune moved around to stand behind her. His arms surrounded her, resting on the backs of her hands that held the egg. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest from this level of closeness and contact.

"Now," he continued. His hand grasped hers. "We'll do it together on three."

"Okay."

"One... two... three."

His hand guided hers, providing all of the force as the egg made contact with the bowl. A clean break formed, and Weiss was quick to dump the runny liquid into the bowl. She might have been a little bit overzealous in doing so, eager to rid her hands of the gooey liquid of the egg. As such, a small amount splashed up and hit her on the face. She recoiled from the sudden wetness.

"Smooth," Jaune said. Turning her around, he wiped the egg away from her face with a thumb. Her cheeks blushed from the contact.

"Thanks," she offered meekly.

"Yup. So next, we're going to want to take this whisk," he said holding up the utensil. "And stir these eggs until the yolks break up and it all becomes a nice liquid."

He handed her the whisk and took his place behind her again. Weiss began to awkwardly spin the contents of the bowl around, but her way was more like a spoon stirring a pot of soup. That wouldn't do.

"Here," he offered, taking control of her hand once more. "Give it a nice firm action like this. Perfectly whisked eggs is the only way we'll get a perfect omelette du fromage." Jaune felt Weiss' body suddenly shudder in his arms. He moved his head around to try and get a better look at her face. "Weiss?"

"Say it again."

"What?"

"What you just said," she told him. "Say it again."

"What? Omelette du fromage?"

Her free hand moved up to his forearm, fingernails squeezing down on his flesh. "Yes..."

Was she... getting excited by the name of the dish? If she was... he would be more than happy to oblige her strange desires. He leaned down so that he could whisper into her ear. "Alright. Today we're going to make an _omelette du fromage_. How does that sound, Weiss?"

"Wonderful..."

Jaune had no idea why the words seemed to excite Weiss so much, but it was a joy to see. He loved when she revealed her more adventurous side to him. For his eyes only. There was the time they had gone to the beach, and she had lost her top to the waves of the ocean. After he had rescued her from that embarrassment, she had rewarded him in a way that to this day still made his heart race. More recently there was the time she had wanted to try out that one very exotic and sexy vampire role play. Seeing these other sides of Weiss excited him in ways he could not begin to describe.

His hands guided hers as the egg yolks became to separate. "Very good."

Jaune could feel the rise and fall of her lungs, her back pressed up against his chest. "Jaune..."

Turning her head to the side, Weiss looked at him from the corner of her eye. For long seconds two sets of blue eyes stared into each other. A moment later she had turned completely, and brought her lips up to meet his. The hunger in her kiss exceeded anything that might have been in their stomachs right now despite being surrounded by the food, and it didn't take long for her to abandon her cooking utensil and give her full attention to him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck while his moved down to surround her waist. After what seemed like a blissful eternity, Jaune finally broke free of her lips and began to move to the side. First to her cheek. Then down to her neck. Each kiss was light as a feather as he descended down her neck all the way to her collarbone. Each kiss earned a soft gasp from her as she felt his flesh on hers. Weiss' hands found their way to his hair, running her fingers through it before finally needing to grasp hold of something. She squeezed down on his wild golden locks as she lost her senses to the throes of passion.

"Jaune... maybe we should..." she struggled to say between each pleasurable exhale that slipped from her mouth. "Get back... to..." She never got a chance to finish her thought before a particularly passionate assault bit down gently on the flesh of her neck, causing her to moan softly. "Oh forget it."

She grabbed hold of his hair once more and guided his lips back to her own. They were both hungry and eager. Two teenagers in their first relationship. Two teenagers exploring each other's bodies. Kissing Weiss wasn't anything new for Jaune, but it still never got boring. Each and every time they shared this intimacy with one another was as exciting as the first time. Every taste he got of her lips was delicious. Every battle his tongue waged against hers was glorious. He could spend all day doing this with the girl, and he knew that she felt the same way about him.

Jaune took hold of her waist, and in one swift motion lifted the impossibly light girl up so that she sat upon the counter. With their height difference it made kissing her easier. Jaune wanted nothing more than Weiss to have easier access to him in a moment like this, and vice versa. A soft squeak of surprise came from her, but there was no protest or resistance to his actions. The way her legs wrapped around his waist in their new position only made it clearer that she didn't want him going anywhere. There would be no escape while she still craved more.

And yet to her credit she was able to keep her head in the game, even if it was several minutes later. For a second time it appeared that Weiss' mind managed to break through the fog of lust and remember what they had come here to do. Never mind the fact that she had been the one to kiss him first. "Jaune..." she gasped. "The omelette..."

He pulled back to look her in those gorgeous pale sapphires she had for eyes. "What about it?"

"Maybe we... should focus on that..."

Her breathing was still husky. Her lungs were working overtime so she might catch her breath. "Then stop kissing me."

She blinked. "What?"

"If you want the omelette more than me right now," he smiled. "Stop kissing me."

Those eyes stared at him in defiance. How was it possible that they could be so cold, and yet filled with burning hot desire at the same time? "I hate you," she whispered as her lips came crashing down upon him once more.

This time Jaune gasped as he felt her mouth on his neck. She was going to leave a mark for all to see. "I know."

* * *

D-Day had arrived. The morning of Winter's arrival. Weiss stomach was filled with not only nervousness, but excitement as well. It was time to put everything she had learned the previous day into action.

Arriving in the kitchen early on a Sunday morning, it was no surprise that the place was abandoned. Weekend breakfasts at Beacon were later than those on school days, and that was particularly true for Sundays. For the next hour she would likely have the place entirely to herself. She had just one hour to prepare the meal which Jaune had taught her to make yesterday. It wouldn't take even half that long. How hard could it be?

Remembering the cabinets which Jaune had gotten his equipment from, Weiss soon produced a bowl, frying pan and the necessary utensils. Looking them over as she sat on the counter, she thought of what she needed to do next.

Right. A spray of some sort. Jaune had told her that one of the most important steps in preparing any egg dish was- _a large but gentle hand cupping her cheek lovingly, his deep blue eyes staring into her with barely restrained lust._

Weiss shook her head. A spray. Where was that spray again? Or did he tell her to use butter? Which was better? She tried to remember, but the only thing that was coming to her mind was the taste and feel of Jaune's lips.

Regardless, she still had to decide what she wanted to put in Winter's omelette. Eggs were of course the only ingredient needed. After that she could choose a variety of foods to use as the filling. What might Winter enjoy? Being a soldier, she would need a good lean protein. Perhaps chicken or turkey? A variety of healthy vegetables to help maintain a balanced diet?

Grabbing hold of the first of the eggs, she brought it close to the rim of- _his lips pressing against hers gently, yet firmly. Taking every bit of her flesh for himself, and her giving it to him willingly._

Her breath hitched in her throat. Looking down she saw a cracked and ruined egg in her hands, it's cold and sticky contents coating her fingers.

Grabbing a towel she cleaned the substance off. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she focus?

After attempt number two she had successfully managed to empty a few eggs into the bowl. Now came an important part. Now she had to- _feel his hands descend down her body, taking hold of her rear as he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Another moan of indescribable pleasure slipped through her lips as he squeezed down on her backside. Helpless and at his mercy, she could only bask in the feeling of those hands roaming over her body and his mouth claiming the porcelain white skin of her neck that would undoubtedly be covered in red marks for all to see. They would know that she was his, and he was hers._

She glanced over to the frying pan. Why had she not just put the eggs directly in the pan? What was the purpose of the bowl?

Weiss closed her eyes and exhaled a shuddering breath. Her body burned with desire as she remembered the last time she had stood in this kitchen. Her mind refused to stop wandering back to yesterday. To their extracurricular activities during Jaune's kitchen training session. Sure, they had eventually gotten through it all and completed the dish. It had just taken... a bit longer than they both anticipated. A _lot_ longer.

Weiss blushed thinking about how far they had gone yesterday. How much farther they had almost gone. But not quite. Not in a public place. Especially not in a kitchen.

Maybe she should just turn the stove on and go from there. After all, cooking was hardly a science, right? There was trial and error involved. Things could change on the fly. Omelettes weren't _that_ difficult to make. Nodding to herself in silent decision, Weiss dumped the unbroken yolks into the pan.

After a couple of minutes the whites of the eggs began to solidify, and it was time to add the other ingredients. Dumping in a liberal amount of meats and vegetables, Weiss smiled as she heard the soft fizzling of the food in the hot metal pan. Maybe Jaune was right. Maybe it wasn't difficult for her at all. After all, she was Weiss Schnee. How hard could cooking be compared to being the heiress of the largest dust company in the world?

When she felt that the added ingredients were soft and warm enough, Weiss decided it was time for the final step. Grabbing hold of the spatula, she- _flipped onto her back across the length of the counter. His hands sliding down her torso to her waist. From her waist to her legs. The length of her skirt being lifted ever so slightly so that his magical fingers might find access to her-_

The spatula snapped in two as Weiss lost herself in her fantasies once more.

* * *

Jaune didn't know why he was standing at attention before Winter's personal air ship as it sat on Beacon's landing pad. He wasn't a soldier. He didn't even know if he was doing it correctly. Yet it just seemed appropriate. He wanted to show Winter proper respect. He wanted her to like him. It was important to both himself and Weiss that she did.

Descending down the steps of her ship alone, Jaune could only look on in amazement at the professional and almost regal demeanor with which the young woman carried herself. Despite being only a few years older than Weiss, she behaved as though she was closer to her mother's age.

Those same icy eyes which Weiss possessed locked onto him, and for a moment Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine. He briefly wondered if behind those cold eyes, Winter too possessed the fiery passion that her younger sister did.

"Mr. Arc," she greeted with a small nod. "It's been a while."

He nodded back to her a little bit more enthusiastically. Enthusiasm born from nervousness. "Yeah. It has. Was, um, your trip good?"

"Quite," she confirmed. "The anticipation of seeing my dear sister makes the passage of time swift and enjoyable."

That was good. She seemed like she was in a good mood as well. Did she even know that he and Weiss were a couple? Would her demeanor suddenly shift if she knew the truth? Surely she must have known that something was awry if _he_ was greeting her and not Weiss.

As if she was reading her mind, Winter asked just that question. "I must say I am surprised to find you meeting me here and not my sister," she said casually. "Where is Weiss?"

"Oh, yeah. She's just... making the final preparations for your arrival. She wanted to make sure that everything was perfect."

Jaune thought fondly about what Weiss must have been doing at this very moment. She was putting everything they had learned yesterday into action. Today he would eat a delicious meal cooked by his girlfriend. And Weiss herself would be thrilled that her sister would be able to enjoy the meal as well.

A small smile every bit as beautiful as Weiss' own graced the older Schnee girl's lips. Perhaps the shattering of the ice cold mask was indeed a family trait. "I see," she said with that knowing smile. "Very well. Come along. Let us go find her."

Winter motioned for him to follow her and took off without wasting another second. Jaune fell in behind her, keeping a step behind her on her side. He didn't know why, but it just felt respectful to do such a thing. Not only was this woman a military officer. Not only was she a trained and licensed huntress. She was his girlfriend's older sister. That last one was the most important of all. Every little bit of respect he could muster had to be shown for her.

"She's excited to see you," Jaune told her, if only to break up the silence as they walked. "I think it's so great how much she looks up to you."

"She had precious few other role models," she replied. "Tell me, Mr. Arc. In your family are you among the older or younger of your siblings?"

"Younger. Most of my sisters are on the older side."

Winter hummed. "Yet another thing you two have in common."

Jaune had never really thought about that. There was the one adorable time when Weiss had gotten nervous at the mention of his multiple older sisters. She probably felt as though she would need to impress them, just as he himself felt he needed to impress Winter now. It was a sobering feeling now that he himself was experiencing it.

Stepping into the cafeteria, Jaune noticed something was wrong almost immediately. The strong smell of something burning filled his nostrils. It didn't take long for him to track its source.

A small amount of smoke was coming from behind one of the doors which led to the kitchen. His mind immediately went into full panic mode.

Without saying a word he rushed in as quickly as he could. Pushing the door open, he saw that there was indeed smoke, but not nearly as much as he had feared. The worst case scenario he had imagined had not come to pass.

Standing there, holding a half-scorched towel in her hands, Weiss was attempting to beat the flames which consumed a frying pan into submission.

"Why!" she shouted as she took a swing. "Wont! You! Go! Out!"

All around her were signs of chaos. All manner of bottles, packages and boxes were spilled or knocked over. Utensils lay strewn on the counter and the floor. All the while a tiny girl in a blue skirt and bolero was attempting to fight the flames as if it were a Grimm.

Moving over to the stove, Jaune turned the knob to cut the flame. His next stop was the sink, where he found a dirty bowl and filled it with water. The flaming frying pan was doused in water, ending the threat once and for all.

His hands took hold of Weiss and pulled her into a tight hug. "Weiss," he said softly. Her breathing was labored as she collapsed into his arms. "Weiss, are you okay?"

"It was only two minutes," she said sadly. Bitterly. Exhaustedly. "I took my eyes off of it for two minutes. How does the cake butler make it look so easy?"

Two minutes? Jaune couldn't help but wonder how so much had gone wrong in only two minutes. What could have she been doing during that time to have not noticed her food burning uncontrollably?

And what exactly was a cake butler?

"It's okay," he said. Jaune ran a hand through Weiss' hair as she leaned her head against his chest. "We'll find something else. Go somewhere else."

"It's ruined," she lamented. "What am I going to..." Weiss pushed herself away from Jaune and looked over his shoulder. The way her eyes widened told him who must have been standing behind him. "Winter!"

Jaune turned around to stand next to Weiss. The elder Schnee appeared to be largely unfazed by the smoke and flames. She merely stood there with her hands clasped behind her back. "Weiss. It's good to see you. How are you?"

Looking back and forth between the girls, he couldn't help but feel this was an under reaction. Was Winter not the least bit concerned that her sister had just battled an almost out of control kitchen fire?

Weiss attempted to straighten both her posture and her clothing as she looked up at Winter. "I'm doing well, Winter. Thank you for-" Her words were cut off as she coughed a few times from the lingering smoke. "Asking," she finished. "And yourself?"

"Wonderful," she answered with a smile. "Perhaps I would be better with a hot meal in my stomach. Would you and Jaune would care to accompany me to Vale for breakfast?"

The tension in the air was palpable as Jaune felt Weiss begin to shake beside him. Whether this was a result of anger, embarrassment, frustration, or something else entirely, he could not say. All he knew was that Winter had chosen the wrong words.

She had done so deliberately.

"Come along, you two," she continued as she ushered him and Weiss out the door. "I'm famished from the long flight."

Weiss was the first through the door, but before Jaune himself could exist he felt a hand grasp his wrist. He stopped and looked back at the older woman.

"Schnees do not cook eggs, Mr. Arc," she said. The deadpan tone of her voice told him this was not some sort of prank or joke, like perhaps her breakfast comment had been. "It is a tale as old as time itself. Someday you will understand."

Jaune nodded, not quite knowing what to make of such a cryptic statement.

As he moved out to rejoin Weiss, a thought suddenly hit him.

 _Someday._

Did that... did that mean that Winter had given him her approval?

From what little he knew about Winter, he knew that she would never confirm it. But until she said otherwise... Jaune would consider himself to have the blessing of the only person that mattered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This story was inspired by the one and only **SpookyNooodle** from a simple typo when he was talking about making an omelette. "Omeletters". From there the pun was made, and everything spiraled out of control.

My thanks go out to him and the rest of the Work in Progress Discord for helping to make this story as good as it could be.

And as always, thank you all for reading.


	2. Omake: An Unforgettable Breakfast

The delicious aroma of cooking omelettes permeated the kitchen as Weiss looked on. A light sizzling of grease popped in her ears as the breakfast she was preparing finished cooking over the low burn of the stove's flames. Just like Jaune had taught her. It was perfect. Everything was going to be perfect.

Pulling out her scroll, Weiss gasped. 6:55? Where had the time gone? She had to go meet Winter at the air ship terminal!

Donning her signature bolero, Weiss dashed out of the kitchen as quickly as her heels would take her. Producing her scroll again she looked down and saw that it was only two minutes until Winter was scheduled to arrive. If there was anything that her sister was, it was punctual.

Her face was red and her lungs were gasping for air by the time she arrived, but she did so just in time to see Winter's ship land. Taking a final deep breath, Weiss straightened herself out and held her head high as she approached the aircraft.

The tall and noble figure of her sister appeared as the door opened, and she descended the ramp down to Beacon. Weiss curtsied, her head dipping gently before looking back up at the young woman. "Winter," she greeted calmly, in spite of her body's fatigue. "I am honored by your presence."

Her sister responded as she walked, forcing Weiss to turn and walk with her. "Well, Weiss. I made it, despite this kingdom's ineffectual air traffic control system."

Perhaps Winter wasn't in a very good mood. A good and home cooked meal would remedy that. "I hope you're ready for an unforgettable breakfast."

Winter hummed noncommittally as they both made their way to the cafeteria.

After her sister found a seat to her liking, Weiss decided to check up on the omelettes. She stepped through the doors only to be greeted by the smell of smoke. A pair of blackened husks sat burning in the frying pan, neither resembling the golden-yellow omelettes which she had been preparing.

"By the brother gods!" Weiss exclaimed. "My omelettes are ruined!" Fear gripped Weiss' heart. This was the last thing she needed. Judging by Winter's mood, it was the last thing that she needed either.

With panic threatening to overwhelm her, Weiss paced until she neared the window. It was there that she saw a way out of her predicament. There was a Simple Wok stand outside and on campus, ready to feed hungry students at a moment's notice. Hungry guests as well.

Weiss' hand went to her chin. "But what if... I were to purchase fast food and disguise it as my own cooking?" Her hand moved to cover her mouth, a devious giggle slipping through her lips. "Stupendously Schneaky, Weiss!"

Preparing a glyph which would allow her to propel out the window, Weiss stood ready to enact her plan. That was until she heard the door open behind her.

"Weiss!" Winter shouted suddenly.

The heiress' heart pounded in her chest as she turned around, caught red-handed. "Winter!" she responded in a panic. "I was just... practicing my summoning! Semblematic exercise. Care to join me?"

"Why is there smoke coming from the stove?"

Weiss' eyes turned to look at the ruined omelettes. Though she hated lying to her sister, she did not want to disappoint her either. "That's not smoke," she said hurriedly. "That's steam. From the steamed eggs we're having." She rubbed her stomach. "Mmm! Steamed eggs!"

It was apparently a good enough excuse for Winter, who stepped back outside.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Weiss breathed a sigh of relief.

Using the glyph, she jumped out of the window and proceeded to the noodle stand. After purchasing two meals to go she returned and placed them in Beacon's own dishware.

With her new plan in action, Weiss stepped through the doors and back into the cafeteria with a pair of bowls on a serving tray. "Winter, I hope you're ready for mouthwatering noodles."

Her sister looked up at her quizzically. "I thought we were having steamed eggs."

"Yes," Weiss lied under the guise of a confirmation. "That's what I call egg noodles."

"You call egg noodles, steamed eggs?"

Weiss nodded nervously. "It's a regional dialect."

A pair of pale blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Really? What region?"

"Uh..." she struggled. She hadn't planned for any of this. "Lower Solitas?"

Those piercing eyes remained locked onto her. They sent chills down the girl's spine. "Really? We're both from Atlas, and I've never heard anyone use the phrase 'steamed eggs'."

"Oh no, not Atlas," Weiss countered. "It's a Mantle expression," she stated matter-of-factly.

"I see."

That seemed to have done the trick. Mantle wasn't much more than a backwater compared to Atlas, and Winter would have never visited that city.

The two dug into their meals, and despite the lack of a low sodium option, Weiss had to admit that it was good. Everything was fine now, and she was having a pleasant time with her sister.

That was, until Winter stopped to look down suspiciously at the food. "You know these noodles are quite similar to the ones they serve at A Simple Wok."

Weiss forced out a nervous laugh, as if Winter's accusation was the funniest thing in the world. "Oh no, patented Arc noodles," she explained. "Old family recipe that Jaune taught me."

Winter blinked. "For steamed eggs."

"Yes."

She held up a forkful of noodles. "Yes, and you call them steamed eggs despite the fact that they are obviously boiled."

Weiss was now indeed beginning to panic. "You know the-" Caught in a web of lies, she had nothing else to fall back on. "One thing I sh-" The best thing she could do was try and buy some time. "Excuse me for one second."

"Of course."

Weiss stood from her seat and retreated back into the kitchen. Upon getting there she saw that the entire oven was now ablaze. Well, so much for that plan.

The only thing left to do was to get Winter to leave.

Yawning and stretching her arms, she reemerged from the burning kitchen. "Well, that was wonderful! A good time was had by all, but I must be heading off to class."

Winter looked down at her scroll and nodded. "Yes, I should be-" She stopped short as her arm stretched out to point at the kitchen door. "Good gods, what is happening in there!"

Weiss' eyes widened and said the first thing that came to mind. "Mining fire dust?"

A single syllable slipped through Winter's lips before the rest were silenced. Momentarily at least. "A fire dust mine? Operating at this time of day? In this kind of topography? In the city of Vale? Localized entirely in Beacon's kitchen?"

"...Yes."

The elder Schnee paused, as if considering her options. "May I see it?"

Weiss' eyes darted off to the side before coming back to rest on her sister. "No."

Ushering Winter from the cafeteria, Weiss was about to wish her well when she heard a voice from back inside. "Weiss!" Jaune screamed. "The kitchen is on fire!"

"No, Jaune!" she said as she looked back. "It's just a dust mining operation!"

"Well, Weiss," Winter said. "You are an odd girl, but I must say." A smile slipped on her face. "You steam a good egg."

She turned to walk away, only to be stopped by the girlish screams of Jaune. Looking back, Weiss only gave the girl a thumbs up, and Winter turned back around to return to her air ship.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I love the Steamed Hams meme. So when I was thinking up this story and the idea came to me, I knew I had to include it as an omake.

I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
